coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8724 (3rd September 2015)
Plot Tyrone and Fiz are told that Hope will be brought in for a biopsy and if the tumour is cancerous she will have scans to see if the cells have spread. They are stunned by the news. Carla registers with a gambling website using Nick's credit card. Kevin's party gets underway with Sally, Sophie, Tim, Kirk, Andrea, Sean, Lloyd, Gail, Rita, Steve and Billy in attendance. Roy struggles to keep Hope entertained. Fiz wishes it was her fighting cancer. Kevin returns from Bolton and is thrilled by the surprise party. Simon is rude to Robert and warns him to stay away from Leanne as all her men either end up dead or run away. Fiz tells Roy about Hope's tumour. He's reminded of Hayley and how cruel life can be. Andrea is upset when Kirk and Steve laugh about Lloyd staying the night at the Rovers. She tells Lloyd he might as well put up a status announcing his relationship with Liz online. Tim hears Kevin telling people he doesn't like the bracelet. Fiz snaps at Tyrone when he fusses about what to order in for dinner and suggests that he would be more upset if it was Ruby. Kevin and Tim make up. Cathy pretends she couldn't cope at home in order to be around for Roy. Nick discovers Carla has used his card and is furious. Sally and Tim decide to get married in October. Leanne tells Simon he isn't getting a new phone. Fiz and Tyrone reassure each other as Fiz breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Consultant - Caroline Harding Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Consultant's room Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz and Tyrone fall out as they come to terms with Hope's cancer; Carla sets up a new gambling account with Nick's credit card; and Tim is hurt when he discovers what Kevin really thinks of his gift. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,960,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns